Prisonnier de toi
by Esioban
Summary: Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais l'aimer un jour. Mais j'ai pu laisser ma haine pour lui derrière moi... Pas lui. (Yaoi TomHarry) (Dark Harry)


Disclaimer : Les personnages et le décor sont à J.K. Rowling. Je n'ai que l'histoire.

Genre : yaoi, Dark Harry, one shot, romance (je crois ')

Rating : je sais pas vraiment… PG-13, j'imagine

Pairing : Tom x Harry

**Prisonnier de toi**

Je suis dans un endroit sombre. Je suis dans un endroit entouré de barreaux. Je suis au milieu d'une pièce. Je suis prisonnier.

Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis plus seul depuis longtemps…

Quand il est venu à moi la première fois, je l'ai humilié. Je me suis moqué de lui devant tous mes fidèles. Nous avons tous ri de lui, de ce qu'il disait, de cet air froid, distant qu'il portait. Nous l'avons menacé de le tuer, nous lui avons dit à quel point nous rejoindre ce soir était stupide.

"Je sais," a-t-il répondu. Il ne regardait pas les Mangemorts. Son regard était fixé sur moi. J'ai essayé de percer son esprit grâce au lien qui nous lie, mais tout ce que j'ai vu était du blanc. Un blanc uniforme, insondable.

Les silhouettes noires autour de nous ont ri. Moi pas. Je lui ai donné une chance… De toute évidence, il l'a saisie.

A chaque réunion, il était présent le premier et repartait le dernier. Quand je voulais un travail bien fait, il tuait rapidement, silencieusement. Quand je voulais m'amuser, il pouvait torturer des heures une victime avant qu'elle meure. Il n'y avait aucun remord sur son visage. Et chaque fois qu'il me quittait pour retourner à Poudlard, toujours le dernier à partir, il m'adressait un petit sourire dont je ne comprenais pas le sens.

Je l'avais fait débuter comme un Mangemort de basse catégorie. Il monta rapidement en grade cependant. Bientôt, il devint un de mes lieutenants.

Nos escapades 'en famille' devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes, nos apparitions dans le journal se firent plus régulières. Et pourtant, jour après jour, il m'assurait que personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège. Il me baisait le bas des robes, puis les doigts, et s'en allait de cette démarche insouciante que seuls ont les enfants. Et je le croyais.

Mais les autres Mangemorts voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil. J'entendais leurs murmures quand ils le voyaient à ma droite, je surprenais leurs regards jaloux. Ca m'amusait, et ça l'amusait aussi, je le voyais dans ses yeux et dans son éternel sourire.

Un jour, Lucius annonça qu'il avait les plans des protections du Terrier. Je savais qu'il les obtiendrait un jour. Je savais qu'il haïssait les Weasley de toutes ses tripes. Mais je savais aussi qu'il allait tester la nouvelle recrue, comme il continuait à l'appeler.

Lucius tua le père, puis la mère. Alors qu'il allait continuer avec les fils aîné, le jeune homme l'arrêta en se plaçant entra lui et le reste des roux, secouant la tête. Lucius me lança un regard triomphant, mais je continuais à fixer celui qui m'avait, pensais-je, trahi.

Mais je sentis son sourire, ce sourire mystérieux, sous sa cagoule. Il l'enleva, et son regard perçant me coupa le souffle. Puis, il se tourna vers les Weasley.

"Harry !" crièrent-ils pathétiquement.

Il les tua dans l'ordre, du plus vieux au plus jeune, sauf les deux plus jeunes. Lucius s'occupa de la fille, mon plus jeune Mangemort du garçon. Ils hurlèrent longtemps, puis moururent dans les flammes qui consumèrent leur taudis. Je fis apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel étoilé avant de sourire à Harry. Il me rendit mon sourire, les yeux brillants. Mais il n'y avait aucune larme dans les émeraudes qui, à partir de cette nuit, hantèrent mon sommeil.

Mes forces m'étaient revenues, et je pouvais désormais changer de corps à l'aide d'un sortilège qui me laisserait épuisé. Pour ce faire, j'avais seulement besoin d'hommes de confiance, qui me protégeraient le temps que je récupère. Je voulais absolument un nouveau corps. Je pouvais faire n'importe sacrifice pour retrouver mon ancienne beauté, celle qui avait incité tant d'hommes à me rejoindre, comme Severus ou Lucius l'avaient fait. Celle qui les avait fait m'aimer dès le premier regard.

Et ainsi cela se passa-t-il. Je récupérai mon corps. Et Harry veilla sur moi pendant près de trois jours entiers, sans jamais dormir, ni manger, ni dormir. Il passa son temps à me regarder, souriant, et je lui rendais son regard sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, pas même sourire.

Quand je m'éveillai le soir du troisième jour, je le retrouvai au même endroit. Dès qu'il vit mes yeux s'ouvrir, il me sourit et se leva pour se rapprocher.

Il s'assit près de moi et je voulais désespérément pouvoir enfin bouger, ne plus me sentir si faible, pouvoir enfin toucher ce visage qui me scrutait sans honte.

Ma main sembla bouger d'elle-même. Elle se posa sur sa peau, si douce, je pouvais la sentir. Je pouvais enfin sentir sa chaleur, sa texture lisse autour des yeux, râpeuse là où sa barbe avait commencé à pousser. Emerveillé, je me rendis compte que ça m'avait manqué.

Il était tout proche maintenant, et je pouvais enfin sentir son odeur. J'inspirai longuement, me sentant étourdi. Je n'avais plus rien senti depuis… Depuis… Et il sentait si bon…

Inconsciemment, j'avais fermé les yeux, mais il s'ouvrirent brusquement quand je sentis deux lèvres sur les miennes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit malgré moi, et je sentis son soupir sur mes lèvres avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser qu'il me donnait.

J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser. C'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait volontairement. La première fois que c'était si doux. La première fois que je n'étais pas le seul à y prendre plaisir. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec sensualité, ses lèvres bougeait contre les miennes avec une lenteur délicieuse. Son goût était exquis.

C'est presque naturellement que mes bras entourèrent son cou et que ses mains chaudes se glissèrent sous mes robes, explorant ce nouveau corps dont je devins soudain entièrement conscient.

Il me déshabilla avec lenteur, touchant, sentant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il me fit ressentir ce que j'avais oublié, échauffant mes sens, m'excitant. Quand il vit que j'étais sur le point d'éclater, il m'embrassa et me laissa le déshabiller. Autant ses gestes avaient été calmes et mesurés, autant les miens étaient tremblants, fébriles. Je laissais courir mes lèvres partout sur son corps, jusqu'à sa virilité que je pris dans ma bouche, et son goût me fit frissonner de plaisir, autant que ses gémissements et ses cris. Je le pris plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, et je le fis encore les nuits suivantes, avec chaque fois autant de plaisir que la première fois. Et savoir qu'il aimait ça autant que je le faisais me rendait encore plus fou de lui, de son corps tremblant sous le mien, et de son sourire que j'embrassais quand, épuisés, nous nous endormions ensemble.

Peu après, il quitta Poudlard et vint habiter au Manoir Riddle, à l'insu de tous les Mangemorts.

Une semaine plus tard, il coinça Severus pour moi, et il agonisa longuement avant de finalement me souffler 'je t'aime' et se raidir dans mes bras. Lucius, seul témoin de cette scène à part Harry, fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni entendu.  
Ce soir là, Harry me rappela que je n'aimais qu'une seule personne, et que celle-ci était toute disposée à être aimée.

Ce fut la première fois que je me laissais prendre.

Le lendemain, quand les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, il ne fit pas semblant d'arriver en transplanant, comme eux. Il se tenait à côté de mon fauteuil, à ma droite. Quand ils furent tous là, il s'agenouilla devant moi et je l'embrassai. Puis, il se déplaça et s'assit sur le siège de mon bras. La se passa dans un silence tendu et, quand il fut temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux, les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant nous et dirent, chacun à son tour, "Mon Seigneur," puis, en se tournant vers lui, "Mon Prince".

Et Harry souriait, le regard illisible.

La première fois que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait convoqué mes lieutenants sans me prévenir pour décider des prochaines actions contre le Ministère, je suis devenu furieux. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, je lui ai lancé des objets, j'ai même levé ma baguette sur lui.

Mais il m'a regardé. Je veux dire, il m'a regardé avec _ces_ yeux, ces yeux irréels qui me rendent comme… fondu de l'intérieur. Il s'est approché, m'a embrassé, et m'a demandé de lui pardonner. Ce que j'ai fait sans même y réfléchir. Il m'a demandé si je lui en voudrais s'il recommençait. Je me suis exclamé que non, bien sûr que non, ça ne m'ennuyait pas. Il était le seigneur, ici. Il était mon seigneur.

"Et tu es le mien," a-t-il murmuré.

Il continua donc, et je le laissais faire. C'était son droit. Pourquoi m'étais-je énervé, au départ, en fait ? Il était mon égal. Il était comme l'autre moitié de moi. Il contenait même une partie de mon âme, que je lui avais donnée alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Secrètement, j'aimais penser que c'était mon âme sœur.

Je me rendais de moins en moins sur le terrain. Harry avait peur que je me fasse tuer. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le sais. Les journaux parlaient de plus en plus du Prince des Ténèbres, soi-disant mon fils qui prendrait la relève. Quand Harry voyait que je lisais le journal, il m'embrassait et me disait "ne fais pas attention à ces journaliste sans cervelle," et je faisais ce qu'il me disait de faire. Bientôt, j'en vins à trouver cela normal. Harry devait être connu. C'étai le Prince des Ténèbres. Les gens devaient le craindre autant qu'ils me craignaient.

Je ne lisais plus le journal. Je me rendais rarement aux réunions£. Tout m'ennuyait, et seul Harry arrivait à me dérider. Non. Sa présence me rendait heureux. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi, toujours.

Un jour, il revint épuisé. Cinq morts chez nous, dit-il. Il tomba dans le lit, et je vis les draps se teindre de rouge.

Je lui interdis d'y retourner. Il obéit. Pendant un long moment, je m'occupai moi-même des attaques. Les journaux commentèrent ce brusque changement, mais je ne les lisais pas, comme me l'avait demandé Harry. Celui-ci guérit rapidement, et nous retournâmes ensemble dans la guerre. Nous rentrions chaque matin épuisés, mais riant comme des fous. Au milieu de la guerre, j'étais heureux.

Enfin, un soir, le Ministère fut à nous. Le lendemain, Gringotts tomba. Trois jours plus tard, Dumbledore mourait de vieillesse. Après la "disparition" de leur Survivant et tous ces malheurs, les sorciers d'Angleterre se rendirent. Les moldus furent tués et réduis en esclavage par milliers, et Harry fit son grand retour en tant que Prince des Ténèbres. Ce fut ce qui acheva les dernières troupes nous résistant encore.

Harry aimait s'exhiber. A chacune des fêtes et cérémonies organisées en notre honneur, il trouvait le moyen de m'embrasser avec cette douceur qui me donnait chaque fois l'impression de m'enflammer. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Lucius ne réussissait plus à cacher son froncement de nez dégoûté. Il mourut rapidement de la main même d'Harry, et Draco nous rejoignit.

Mais j'en eus vite assez. Tout cela m'ennuyait. J'avais accompli ce que je voulais : punir les moldus imbus d'eux-mêmes, éliminer cette racaille de Sang-de-Bourbe et restaurer les Arts Sombres. Harry, contre toute attente, se passionnait pour ceux-ci. Il organisa quantité de concours, duels et autres festivités où il pouvait montrer à quel point il était puissant. Moi, je préférais rester dans l'ombre. Je détestais me montrer en public, et n'apparaissais dès lors que pour les fêtes privées.

Petit à petit, tout cet or, ces richesses autour de moi m'incommodèrent. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : Harry. Harry pour moi, tout entier rien qu'à moi. Je savais que si je le demandais en mariage, il accepterait sans difficulté, avec joie même. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il m'appartenait, maintenant et à jamais. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'esquivais. Un soir c'était, "Harry ?", "Oui ?", "… Rien.", l'autre c'était "Harry, je…", "Oui ?", "… Je t'en reparlerai plus tard."

Je ne pensais pas que c'était difficile. Je veux dire, Severus me le disait tout le temps ! Est-ce que mon absence de réponse le faisait souffrir autant que je souffrais ?

Et une nuit…

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je… Je… Je crois que… Je t'aime…"

Alors, il me sourit, et j'observai ses yeux briller, ces yeux qui m'avaient perdu.

"Je sais."

… Ca fait mal. Quelque part. Ca devient difficile de respirer.

Je suis dans une prison. Noire, noire, noire. Et il est face à moi, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Je sais que je rêve, mais mon cœur me fait mal, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Son visage blanc qui semble briller dans le noir attire irrésistiblement mon regard. Je l'aime. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais l'aimer un jour. Mais j'ai pu laisser ma haine pour lui derrière moi.

Pas lui.

Toujours ce sourire. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, maintenant.

_Je t'ai eu_.

.**  
**

**Fin**

. **  
**

… J'ai une excuse pour écrire un truc pareil ! Je suis malade !


End file.
